Memories
by PadfootsPaws
Summary: An older Harry Potter tells the story of his seventh year at Hogwarts through a series of interviews. Fun! Humor! Drama! and just HARRY POTTER! R&R Chapter 2 just added!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! This will be my first fanfic on fanficion. I have stories on fictionpress, but they aren't fanfic's so they aren't here. Anyhoo…. here's the story.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the rights to her characters as I do to mine.

** Chapter 1 The Interview**

I sat down in the infamous Harry Potter's living room with my notepad in hand. Not many people got this privilege to do an interview with him. He tended, nowadays, to fade into normal life, not many people thought of the great Harry Potter anymore. I'm sure he's quite glad himself to get away from all the people even though it meant no heroics. I mentioned this to him and he laughed.

He calmed himself and cleared his throat, "Shall we begin then."

I nodded, "Yes, we should."

I placed my notepad on my lap and took the pen out from behind my ear.

"Now Harry, I may call you Harry right?" he nodded, "not much is known about your seventh year at Hogwarts, was it just uneventful or did things happen that the rest of the wizarding world didn't see or hear about?"

Harry gave a sly smirk and shifted in his deep leather chair. "Well," he giggled, " actually a lot happened but it wasn't any type of peril or anything of that sort, the way it was with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. It was mostly me figuring out how to fill the rest of my life outside of Hogwarts. It's a quite thrilling story actually."

"Oh, do tell Harry!" I pleaded.

It had been one month and two weeks of summer vacation and Harry Potter had still not heard anything from anyone. Not even the angry voices of the Dursley's yelling at him to hurry up. This was Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. He wished he'd never have to leave but he knew he had to move on.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, staring out at the open window from his room on the second floor of the Dursley's house, which was now empty, for the loud and obnoxious family had gone away for the summer to visit Aunt Marge, as much as Petunia dreaded it and the decided not to take him with them because of the incident in his third year. He laughed at the memory of Marge blowing up like a balloon.

He quickly snapped out of the memory and gazed down at a familiar looking owl sitting on his bedside table. It held a few letters in its beak. Harry took them. The owl hooted happily. Hedwig was hooting as well, happy to see other life then her owner. Harry recognized the owl as Ron's owl Pigwidgeon. Harry returned his gaze to the letters in his hand. One was from Ron and the other from Hermione.

He opened Ron's first, quickly; he knew he must have done something exciting this summer because he hadn't written at all.

Harry read it slowly:

Harry,

Sorry for not writing in a while. The family and I took a trip to Romania to see Charlie and his dragons. They were magnificent. Then we went to Japan to see a Quidditch Tournament. You wont believe whom I saw there. Good 'ol Oliver Wood. Remember him? He had joined the Scotland Quidditch team and they were playing against Japan. It was the nest thing I ever saw, better than 4th year I'd say. Wood was excellent. Scotland won!

So did you hear anything from Sirius lately, cause I sure haven't. How you been? The Dursley's treatin' you well? Oh yeah! Harry I was wondering if you'd heard anythin' from . . . oh Nevermind, Hermione just sent me a letter. I'm such a git. See you in Diagon Alley Harry.

Sincerely your friend,

Ron Weasley

Harry laughed. Good to hear Ron had a nice summer. He still has his sense of humor. Harry then opened Hermione's letter.

Dear Harry,

How are you? Sorry for not sending anything earlier. Oh and I have a very belated birthday gift for you Harry. I was on holiday in America, visiting family. Which brings up fabulous news. My cousin Julia Wilder is coming to Hogwarts from a wizarding school in America. She's a seventh year with us. I think you and Ron will like her a lot. Harry I hope to see you soon.

Lots of love,

Hermione Granger

After folding up the letter Harry smiled. He was glad to meet someone new. Harry decided to write replies back to them. He wrote quick and un-neatly, folding them and placing them in envelopes, and then he looked at Pig.

"Here you go Pig, tell everyone I say 'Hello!" he said placing the letters into Pig's outstretched claw. He hooted then flew off, just as a dusty, old ragged owl flew in with another letter. It was from Sirius. Harry was so excited he danced around the room laughing and smiling. Hedwig hooted gleefully. He clamed down and quickly ripped off the envelope.

Harry,

I have great news! The ministry has just announced me as your legal guardian. You must be wondering about the Dursley's, well it appears the government of Britain has approved of it as well. I don't know how, but it's great, we finally get to live together and you are free from the Dursley household. Pack your things Harry. You're moving in TODAY! Be there in a jiffy.

Sincerely Sirius.

"YES!" Harry yelled out. "Hedwig this is wonderful, we get to live with Sirius! Oh wont Ron and Hermione be thrilled!"

"That's fascinating Harry. I never knew that you and Sirius lived together."

"It was one of the most happiest moments of my life."

"Oh? And what was the second?" I asked curiously.

"I'll save that for another time."

A/N: So what do yah think so far? Do you like the format? I think it's interesting. Please review…. not cruel remarks please…only respectable criticism or praise! Thanks for reading.

PadfootsPaws


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Wow it's been over a year since I've updated. Holy Bajeezes! I've found some time on my hands to update so, here it is. Chapter 2!_

**Disclaimer: **_J.K. Rowling owns her characters and plot lines, and I own mine and my plot._

**Chapter 2: The Interview continued**

Before Harry realized it the doorbell was ringing. He gleefully bolted down the stairs to the front door of the Dursley home and flung it wide open.

There he stood. A clean-cut and shaven Sirius Black. Complete with new robes and a big toothy smile on his face.

"Hello there Harry!" Sirius said enthusiastically.

"Sirius! I'm so glad to see you! I've been bored out of my mind! I was thinking I was going crazy! I'm so happy you've come to see me!" Harry blurted.

"Did you get my letter then?"

"I sure did! I read it over and over just to make sure it was true!"

"Pack your things yet?"

"I was doing that just before you showed up! I'll go finish now! Be right back, Make yourself at home!" Harry said turning and practically hopping up the stairs.

Sirius walked in and glanced around.

"Dursley's not home eh?" he asked wandering into the kitchen.

"No, they left me here when they went to see Aunt Marge for a few weeks or so. They remember what I did to her my third year."

Sirius did too. He was in the middle of raiding the refrigerator, and when Harry mentioned his third year, Sirius nearly choked on the beer he was drinking.

Within a few minutes Harry came dashing down the stairs followed by his luggage. He'd cast a spell on them to make them float behind him. Sirius entered the hall with the beer in his hand and smiled at his godson.

"Well then, ready to go home?" He asked.

"Should you be driving after drinking that?"

Sirius laughed. "It tastes awful anyway."

He patted Harry on the shoulder and they walked out to the driveway, followed by the luggage and Hedwig. Harry's mouth dropped when he saw Sirius' car.

"Wow Sirius, how'd you manage to get this? You didn't sell the bike did you?"

"No I still have the bike. The car was an apology gift from the ministry for all my cruel and heart-wrenching years in Azkaban. Have a seat."

Harry gently opened the door to Sirius' convertible and sat in the passenger seat. "Can I get one of these too?"

Sirius laughed as he placed Harry's things in the trunk. "We'll see, son." He closed the trunk and slid into the driver's seat. Hedwig hooted from overhead.

"Riding with us or flying along?" Sirius asked her. She ruffled her feathers and flew off.

He laughed and started the engine. It roared like a lion. "Oh and Harry, I have another surprise for you back at the house."

"What is it this time? A dog?" Harry joked.

Sirius threw his head back and laughed. "No there's plenty enough dog in me to cover for that!" Harry smiled.

They drove along the windy roads to the familiar House of Black on Grimauld Place. Seeing this place brought back more memories. Meeting the Order of the Phoenix, seeing Ron get prefect, and having to deal with Mrs. Blacks screaming, and the stealing house elf Kreacher, and many other crazy things.

"So he still lived at the old Grimauld Place, eh?" I asked jotting this down in my notebook.

"Yeah but it's wasn't as bad as before." Harry continued.

Sirius parked the car and they got out. To Harry's surprise, the house wasn't dark and dreary as it had been; now it was bright and cheery. Harry followed Sirius in to the house, and they were followed by Harry's luggage.

"Well as you may have already noticed, it's happier around here. Kreacher is gone and so is that horrible picture of my mother. Your room is at the top of the stairs to the left. The bed is already made and it's clean, and there's plenty of room for all of your things. Do you need anything else?"

"No I'm fine thank you, you've done enough already!" Harry replied.

There was an awkward silence between them, but it was quickly stopped by a sudden clatter coming from the kitchen.

A young woman in a red robe hobbled out of the kitchen. She looked as though she'd seen a ghost. Her raven, black hair cascaded down her back and swung gracefully as she walked. Her blue eyes were alive like fire. Her chin was narrow, body thin, and her nose was small but fit her face. She seemed to be 25 or 30 in Harry's mind but he couldn't quite tell. All he knew was that she was absolutely stunning.

"Sorry about that Sirius didn't mean to make you jump. I dropped a few pots on the floor but nothing is broken thankfully." She said coming up on his right side and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh my! You must be Harry, you look so much older than I expected you to be!" she said smiling.

"Now now, Calli, I told you before that he had turned seventeen and would look older than the pictures I have." Sirius said rubbing the woman's hair roughly.

"Sirius…" Harry spoke, "I'm at a loss here, not to be rude or anythin' but who is this?"

Sirius moved his hand to the back of his head and rubbed it lightly. His cheeks quickly flushed.

"Well, Harry, she is the surprise. Harry this is my wife, Catalina Black."

Harry's eyes grew wide. He was stunned. Sirius was married? This was a surprise indeed. Calli smiled and held out her hand for Harry to shake. When Harry finally shook it she said. "You can call me Calli, if you like."

"So Is Sirius still married to this Catalina Black?" I wondered.

"Yes! They still act like a newly married couple on their honeymoon. It's almost revulting since they're getting older. But that's Sirius for you he's always been young at heart." Harry laughed.

"Where any of these the second happiest moment of you're life?"

"No, you'll know it when you hear it." Harry answered.

"Well it's getting late, Harry. Shall I see you tomorrow then?" I asked as I gathered up my things.

"Absolutely! I'd be glad to have your company again." Harry said kindly opening the door for me. "Have a good night!"

**A/N:** _So is it getting worse? I'm rusty on writing, especially fan-fiction, since this is still my first one…Any comments? Questions? Concerns? Any thing you need to tell me about? No, I don't really need to know. Except what you think about my story, so, be kind hearted and comment back. Please and thank you!_

_PadfootsPaws_


End file.
